There have been disclosed a system for outputting document information stored in a server on the Internet. In this system, when an image forming apparatus provided in a printing shop is unable to perform a printing by using the same print setting as a print setting that has been designated by a user upon a binding of the first edition, the image forming apparatus proposes an alternative print setting relating to an output function of the image forming apparatus to the user.